1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine for playing games by using a game medium such as coin or bill, and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the conventional slot machine, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,999B2, there are those which make a payout with respect to having a winning combination rearranged on a payline of a display or having a prescribed number or more of prescribed symbols rearranged on a display.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,102A, there is discloses a slot machine which makes a payout in the case where a winning combination is rearranged on a payline which comes in patterns that can be increased by a player's selection.